Whatever I want
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: Kagome is poisoned, the poison causes her speak her mind and do whatever she wants. The Group is surprised, learning many secrets and thoughts of Kagome! InuKag I suck a summaries


**Im making this up as I go.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime series. (**

**Full Summary: Kagome is hit with an arrow with poison on it, the poison causes her speak her mind and do whatever she wants. The Group is surprised, learning many secrets and thoughts of Kagome Higurashi! InuKag**

* * *

The Group were wondering around the mountain range. The sun glistened off the lakes and rivers, thedew on the yellow flowers shimmered. Everything was at peace.

"SIT BOY!" A yound miko like girl with raven locks and bright blue eyes shouted.

A boy with golden eyes and silver hair fell to the ground, making it s all you could see of him was the tips of his white fuzzy ears, which twitched in annoyene.

The boy shot up, spit the dirt out and glared at the girl.

"Kagome you bitch! What did I do!?" He was a dense when it came to women. He had no idea that going to see you ex-love would hurt them, or insulting their home made food in this case.

"I'm going on a walk, I'll be back by sun down!" She notfiyed the group.

Before Inuyasha could argue she was off.

"Damn Woman. What did I do wrong?" Inuyasha questioned the miko.

A wise, but pereverted monk spoke up, "Maybe it was becuase you said you'd rather eat the ninja food Kagome often brings. then the wonderful food she makes with her love."

The Miroku sipped his tea.

"Well the way you say it makes it sound so bad! So what if I like The Ninja food?"

"Just becuase you fancy it doesn'y mean you have to choose it over the better choice." Sango commented.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards the demon slayer.

"Mind your own buisness." Inuyasha growled, knowing full well she wasnt talking about his choice in food, but instead women.

In Inuyasha's Point of View, it wasn't his fault he made a proms to the dead Priestess Kikyo, then another to Kagome. But in other's Point of veiw it was. Everyone knew he loved Kagome by far, but he himself was too dense to relize it.

Inuyasha sighed, still on the ground, waiting for the return of his love.

---------On the walk with Kagme-----

Kagome's eye's were still glaring at everything in her path.

She didn't need her arrows demons were to scared to aproach her at it was. Except one cocky demon. Kagome felt feirce eyes on her.

Slowly and carefully, she turned around, there she found a pair of glowing red eyes that belonged to a giant green lizard.

"U...UH!..." Kagome fell flat on her butt.

Just that second and old preistest, about Keade's age noticed this 'battle'. The old woman rumaged through her poison looking for the 'death' poison but finsing the 'impulsive' poison instead.

She rubbed this poison on the arrow and got in her archery position.

But you see, the only problem with old preistess' is that their eyesight isnt what it used to be.

So, while she TRIED to point at the demon she pointed towards Kagome, herself.

When the Arrow shot at Kagome, the preistess, now scared, ran off just like the demon did when he heard Kagome dreadful scream.

The Inuyasha group her this scream also, running towards her direction.

Inuyasha could smell her blood and... poison?

When everyone got to the location where Kagome had been shot, Kagome was on her knees caughing up blood due to the fact that the arrow went to her stomach.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered out before she fainted, and was caught in the arms of our favorite hanyou of course.

**-----Later that night-----**

Kagome was in a small hut Kagome didn't reconize. She figured she was in the town's hospital and since the group hadn't known this town, she was frightened.

She sat up and siddenly the pain in her stomach was gone.

"Kagome, lay down you need your rest." She had no idea the group was starring at her from across the room.

She knew she should obey him but something slipped out.

"No." She said sitting up a bit more.

"W-WHAT?"

"NO! I'm feeling fine!" She clamped her hands over her mouth.

She knew she sounded awfully rude to a person who just saved her life.

"Kagome-chan, why are you acting that way to Inuyasha?" Sango asked in concern becuase Kagome never acted this way.

"Because even if he did save my life- He's still the insensitive arrogent jerk, I know!"

Everybody paused.

"Kagome-chan are you feeling alright?"

* * *

**This sucks.**

**I know.**

**Trust me.**

**But review anyways.**

**Tell me how much you hate it.**

**Or love it D**

**Thats great too.**


End file.
